Okay
by TrebledWriter
Summary: It's all Nessa's fault. Elphaba was hurt because of her. Can Nessa get Elphaba to let her through her walls? And can she save Elphaba from her father? Family fluff, one shot. Rated for very minor violence.


**So, this is a one-shot that crept into my head that I just HAD to write. It takes place pre-Shiz, where Nessa is 15 and Elphaba is 16. NOTE: THIS IS FAMILY FLUFF! **

**Disclaimer: Ha I wish!**

* * *

It all started one particular Tuesday in Munchkinland. Nessa and Elphaba sat down at lunch together, just the two of them. They both pulled out their sandwiches and began to eat. Elphaba turned and saw a few boys pointing and snickering at them. She shook it off and returned to her lunch. Then, Nessa went to throw away her garbage, but it didn't work. She pushed the wheels and they rolled, then suddenly stopped, throwing the girl to the ground.

"Nessie! Are you alright?!" Elphaba asked, jumping out of her seat and kneeling next to Nessa, whose dress was covered in leftover egg salad.

"Yeah, I guess." Nessa mumbled, wiping the egg salad off her dress.

"Who did this?" Elphaba demanded, helping her sister into her chair, before rising to her full height. She saw the same boys from before doubled over in laughter, pointing at them.

"I'll be right back Nessie." Elphaba grumbled, before marching over to the boys.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh boys look! The broccoli is boiled!" One of them said, and the others laughed again.

"Why are you picking on my sister?" Elphaba said angrily.

"Because you're overrated. And it was so easy to get the wheels to lock." The same one said simply.

Elphaba sighed and walked back over to where Nessa was, except she wasn't there.

"Nessie?" She asked, panicking.

"She went to the girl's room." One of the girls said.

"Thanks." Elphaba said quickly, before walking out of the cafeteria and into the girls room.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" She asked when she saw Nessa in her chair in front of one of the mirrors, dabbing egg salad off of her face and out of her hair.

"Yes Fabala, I'm fine. What did they do?"

"They locked the wheels on your chair."

"Thanks for standing up for me Fabala." Nessa whispered.

"Anytime Nessie." Elphaba said, pulling her sister into a hug.

* * *

Nessa wheeled herself out of the room quickly when Frex came in saying he wanted to "talk" to Elphaba. The door slammed in her face. She quickly turned her chair and pressed her ear up to the door to listen. She heard cussing, the crack of a whip, and then hard footsteps stomping away. When she was sure they were gone, Nessa opened the door and wheeled in. She saw Elphaba laying on the sofa, almost unconscious. She rolled her chair over next to the sofa where she lay.

"Fabala?" She whispered. Elphaba sat up, wincing while doing so.

"Nessie?" Elphaba asked, gripping her shoulder.

"What did he do?" Nessa asked.

"He...he...it's fine Nessie, don't worry." Elphaba said. Nessa looked deep into Elphaba's dark eyes. All she saw was determination, and Nessa knew what for. She was holding it in, she didn't want her sister to worry about her.

"Fabala...please...just tell me." The girl pleaded.

"No! I'm fine!" Elphaba raised her voice. Nessa gasped as she saw the dark red mark on Elphaba's shoulder, that she was trying so desperately to hide.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Nessa asked softly.

"Because I deserve it! And I don't want to worry about me." Elphaba said.

"You do not deserve this!"

"Nessa it's my fault you're in that stupid chair! It's my fault mother's dead! Father fed mother milkflowers all the time so you wouldn't come out green like me, and they caused to come too soon, with your legs all mangled together, and mother never woke up." Elphaba explained.

"No. I don't care what Father told you! You have to stop blaming yourself for everything! It wasn't your fault that you had to leave me for a few minutes at school so you could talk to those mean boys! And I know that's why he hurt you!" Nessa said exasperated.

"And I am your sister! I want to help you but you won't let me! You insist on keeping me out when I want to help you through all of this! I'm not a child anymore, I'm fifteen and I deserve to know what's happening! I already said it and I'm gonna say it again, I don't care! You're my sister and I love you!" Nessa finished.

"Nessie..." Elphaba whispered. She had known the whole time that Nessa wanted to help her. But hearing her sister say it was different. She suddenly felt horrible for building her walls so high her own sister couldn't get through. Elphaba hung her head. She reached out and grasped her sister's hand, entwining her green fingers with Nessa's white ones.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry." Elphaba said sadly. "I should've let you in so long ago."

Nessa took a shaky breath and sang softly to her sister.

_"There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine,_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time,_

_There's things that I could say,_

_But here in my way, I wanna let you know that it's all okay." _

Elphaba looked up at her sister.

"I'll always be here for you Fabala." She whispered. Elphaba smiled at this, knowing it would be true.

* * *

Two weeks later, she proved it. The two girls were in Elphaba's room, chatting and playing a game. Frex barged in and glared at Elphaba.

"I heard that you had another 'outburst' at school. You're an embarrassment! A sin!" Frex yelled.

"Sorry Father." Elphaba mumbled.

"No. This calls for punishment." Frex growled.

"Father stop!" Nessa shouted, causing the two others in the room to look at her.

"My sweet Nessa, this doesn't involve you." Frex said gently.

"Yes it does! She's my SISTER! You have to stop treating her like trash! She was defending me when someone was taunting me because of this hideous chair with wheels!"

"But if it weren't for her you wouldn't have that chair!" He said, raising his voice slightly.

"No. It was your fault. You fed mother the milkflowers! You made me like this. It wasn't her fault!" Nessa yelled.

Frex was taken aback. _How did she know that? _He thought.

"If she weren't born I wouldn't have had to do anything!" Frex exclaimed.

"You know what? This is what I'm gonna do. Unless you start being nice to her, I won't be your 'precious Nessa' anymore." Nessa said, straightening up in her chair.

"What are you doing Nessie?" Elphaba whispered.

"Trust me." Nessa whispered back.

"Nessa what are you saying?" Frex said, slightly astonished by this change in her daughter.

"You heard me. Apologize to Elphaba."

"Sorry." He mumbled so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Louder." Nessa commanded.

"Sorry." He said again, slightly louder.

"Louder!"

"SORRY!" He shouted.

Nessa smiled. Frex quickly exited the bedroom, leaving the two girls.

"Nessie, thank you for that." Elphaba said, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Anytime, Fabala." Nessa smirked and pulled her sister into a hug.

* * *

**How was that? Please review! Lyrics are "Ok" from Victorious**


End file.
